


По заявке "Бальтазар/Кастиэль, мифы и легенды"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Бальтазар/Кастиэль, мифы и легенды"

Последняя битва - на Рождество: если Кастиэль чего и научился за время вялотекущего Апокалипсиса, так это ценить иронию. Что-то кончается, что-то начинается. Пальцы Бальтазара пахнут мирром и ладаном. Как три прозябших волхва в снегах, в захолустье Вайоминга, время - к полуночи: у Чака еще и перчаток нет, руки замерзли так, что, кажется, на них уже и снежинки не тают. "Отрекитесь, и вы спасетесь", - сипит Кастиэль, звуки на морозе разносятся далеко.  
"Нет уж", - говорит Бальтазар, упрямо трясет головой, так что с волос осыпается целый сугроб, - "хочу раз в жизни войти в мифы и легенды как хороший парень" - и целует его. Чак делает вид, что пихает два пальца в рот, но вяло и никто на него не обращает внимания.


End file.
